Falling for someone like you
by SeraVX
Summary: Nach einer durchzechten Nacht erwacht Gwendal in einem fremden Zimmer, kann sich aber nicht erinnern, wie er dorthin gekommen ist.


**Titel: **Falling for someone like you

**Teil:** 1/1

**Fanfiction:** Kyou Kara Maou

**Rating:** MA

**Warnung:** OOC(?)

**Kommentar:** Oneshot zum Thema KKM. Wünsch euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Disclaimer: **Keine der auftretenden Personen gehört mir und ich verdiene ich auch kein Geld damit. Alles nur zur (hoffentlich) Freude der Leser '

**Pairing:** Gwendal x Günter (angedeutet: Konrad/Yozaku, Yuuri/Wolfram)

**Falling for someone like you**

Gwendal erwachte in dem Bewusstsein, etwas unglaublich Unanständiges getan zu haben. Mit geschlossenen Augen lag er da und lauschte dem Zwitschern der Vögel vor seinem Zimmer, dem Treiben im Schlosshof und dem leisen Schnarchen neben ihm. Er seufzte zufrieden. Dann – ohne Vorwarnung – riss er die Augen auf und setzte sich abrupt auf. Schnarchen? Aber er war doch allein ins Bett gegangen, oder? Er drehte vorsichtig den Kopf zur Seite und sah sich einer Flut von lavendelfarbenen Haaren gegenüber. Sie ergossen sich über die Bettdecke und über einen nackten Rücken. Gwendal schluckte. Dann sah er sich zum ersten Mal richtig um. Das hier war doch auch gar nicht sein Zimmer! Er schob den Arm, der quer über ihm lag, vorsichtig beiseite, ohne den Träger aufzuwecken und stieg dann leise aus dem Bett. Er sammelte seine Sachen zusammen, die überall verstreut auf dem Boden, auf Schränken und zwischen Günters Sachen lagen. Was war hier nur passiert? Er zog sich schnell Hose und Hemd über und sah dann noch einmal zu Günter hinüber, der immer noch friedlich vor sich hinschlummerte. Das nahm er anhand des Schnarchens jedenfalls an, da er Günters Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Leise schlich er zur Tür. Günter würde es ihm sicher nicht übel nehmen, wenn er ging. Sicher wusste auch dieser nichts mehr vom letzten Abend, da er noch weniger Alkohol vertrug. Und dass Alkohol im Spiel gewesen sein musste, das roch er. Der Raum war erfüllt vom Alkoholgeruch und dem Geruch nach Sex. Dreckigem Sex.

Er öffnete die Tür leise, schlüpfte hinaus und schloss sie ebenso leise. Ein erleichterter Seufzer entfuhr ihm. Jetzt bloß nicht entdeckt werden. Wie ein Verbrecher schlich er durch sein eigenes Schloss zu seinem Zimmer. Dort angekommen ließ er seine Kleidung auf den Boden fallen und zog sich auch den Rest aus. Er ging in das angrenzende, kleine Bad und stellte sich dann unter die Dusche. Es tat gut, das Wasser über seinen Körper prasseln zu lassen. Nachdem er sich geduscht, rasiert, gekämmt und wieder angezogen hatte, machte er sich auf zum Speisesaal. Es überraschte ihn, dass er dort niemanden vorfand. So schlimm konnte die Party gestern doch gar nicht gewesen sein. Sobald er sich gesetzt hatte, wurde ihm aufgetischt und er fragte eine der Mägde, ob sie schon jemanden von den anderen gesehen hätte. Doch sie verneinte. Gwendal warf einen Blick auf die Standuhr, die an der Wand stand und leise vor sich hintickte. Es war fast Mittag. Er nippte an der Tasse Tee, die man ihm eingegossen hatte, doch er merkte sofort, dass es ihm auf den Magen schlug. Vielleicht sollte er noch nichts essen. Gerade, als er dies beschlossen hatte, öffnete sich schwungvoll die Tür und sein Bruder Konrad betrat den Saal. Als er ihn erblickte, grinste er ihn dämlich an und fragte: „Na, gut geschlafen?" Ein Zwinkern folgte seinen Worten auf dem Fuße, sodass sich Gwendal sofort fragte, was Konrad wusste. Keine Miene verziehend antwortete er: „Ja, sehr gut sogar." Konrads Grinsen wurde breiter und er setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch. „Das freut mich. Die Party gestern war ja auf jeden Fall spät zu Ende. Weißt du, wer es am längsten ausgehalten hat?" „Nein, ich war ziemlich früh im Bett." Konrad grinste wieder, sagte aber nichts. Jetzt war sich sein älterer Bruder sicher, dass er etwas wusste. Gerade wollte Gwendal ihn fragen, was er genau wüsste, da platzte auch schon das Geburtstagskind des gestrigen Abends herein. Taufrisch und mit seinem üblichen Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Guten Morgen, Konrad und Gwendal! Wie geht's euch?" „Sehr gut, heika. Euch auch?" Gwendal erhob sich kurz, als der junge Maou sich an den Tisch setzte. „Wolfram hat mich wieder aus dem Bett getreten, aber ansonsten fühle ich mich gut!", antwortete Yuri. Konrad lächelte ihn an und wandte sich ihm nun ganz zu, sodass Gwendal bald darauf aufstand und sich entschuldigte. Er ging zu seinem Arbeitszimmer und genoss die dortige Ruhe. Zwei Stunden lang konnte er allen wichtigen Geschäften nachgehen, bis es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte. „Ja, bitte?", sagte er mit ruhiger, fester Stimme und sah auf, als die Tür sich öffnete. Sein Herz machte einen nervösen Hüpfer, als er Günter vor sich stehen sah. Dieser musterte ihn ernst, aber auch ein wenig ängstlich, doch Gwendal sah im ersten Moment keine Veranlassung dazu, ihn zu fragen, was er denn wollte. So schwiegen sie sich eine ganze Weile an, bis Günter allen Mut zusammen nahm und das Wort ergriff: „Sag mal, kannst du mir sagen, was gestern passiert ist? Ich hab einen totalen Blackout!" „Warum kommst du damit zu mir?", fragte Gwendal, ohne von seinen Papieren aufzusehen. „Ich habe das hier auf dem Boden vor meinem Bett gefunden." Gwendal sah auf. Sein Atem stockte, als er sein Haarband in Günters Hand sah. „Und ich habe mich gefragt, warum es da gelegen hat. Hast du mich ins Bett gebracht?" Gwendal schluckte. Dann nickte er leicht. „Ja, aber du warst so betrunken, dass du dich aus Versehen an meinen Haaren festgehalten hast. Dabei muss es sich wohl gelöst haben." Günter legte das Haarband auf den Tisch und trat hinter Gwendals Stuhl ans Fenster. „Dann sollte ich dir wohl auch dankbar sein, dass du mich dabei auch gleich ausgezogen hast, oder?" Gwendal riss die Augen auf, drehte sich aber nicht um. „Gwendal, ich bin nicht dumm. Auch wenn ich mich nicht mehr daran erinnern kann, habe ich sehr wohl gesehen, was du auf meinem Bett hinterlassen hast." Gwendal schluckte. „Woher willst du so genau wissen, dass ich es war?" Günter drehte sich um, legte die Hände auf Gwendals Schulter und beugte sich zu seinem Ohr vor: „Mein Hintern jedenfalls erinnert sich noch sehr gut an dich." Gwendal spürte Günters Atem auf seiner Wange. „Da… das ist doch jetzt ein Scherz, oder?" „Nein, Wer soll es denn sonst gewesen sein, hmm?" „Das weiß ich doch nicht." „Ich hab übrigens noch was vergessen: DAS hab ich in meinem Bett gefunden." Er stellte sich wieder auf und nur wenige Sekunden später baumelte Gwendals Unterhose vor seiner Nase. Der Dunkelhaarige entriss sie seinen Fingern. „Bist du des Wahnsinns? Wieso schleppst du so was mit dir rum?" „Na, wie mir scheint, erkennst du sie doch wieder." Ein Grinsen umspielte Günters Lippen und ließ ihn zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hinterhältig erscheinen. Gwendal drehte sich dann zu ihm um. „Was bezweckst du damit, Günter?" „Gar nichts. Ich will nur nicht, dass du so tust, als sei nichts gewesen. Du weißt genau so gut wie ich, dass das nicht stimmt." Er legte Gwendal eine Hand auf die Wange und strich mit dem Daumen darüber. „Komm ruhig mal wieder vorbei, wenn du Lust hast. Ich bin jederzeit bereit. Nur heut Nacht vielleicht noch nicht." Er zwinkerte ihm zu und verließ dann das Zimmer. Gwendal sah auf die Unterhose in seiner Hand. Was genau war da gestern nur passiert? Und warum konnte er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern? Er beschloss, sich eine kurze Pause zu gönnen. Auf dem Weg nach draußen traf er auf seine Mutter, die ihn ebenfalls so seltsam angrinste. Aber er würde einen Teufel tun und sie nach dem Grund fragen. Für gewöhnlich kam sie eh selbst damit rüber. Und er sollte Recht behalten. Während er sie zu ihrer Kutsche begleitete, die sie zu ihrem Schiff brachte, mit welchem sie wieder einen Liebestrip plante, fragte sie ihn neugierig darüber aus, ob denn alles gut gelaufen sei. Mit einem eindeutigen Zwinkern stieg sie in die Kutsche. Gwendal aber antwortete ihr nicht. „Ich wünsche dir, dass du endlich dein Glück findest, mein Sohn. Gib dir einen Ruck." Gwendal blickte sie nur verständnislos an. Was hatten nur plötzlich alle? „Wenn ich zurückkomme, will ich ein glückliches Lächeln auf deinen Lippen sehen!" Sie warf ihm noch eine Kusshand zu und ließ den Kutscher dann losfahren. „Aber Mutter." Doch es nützte nichts. Schon war sie durchs Tor verschwunden. So kehrte er unverrichteter Dinge wieder in sein Arbeitszimmer zurück und versuchte, sich den Tag über mit Arbeit abzulenken. Das klappte auch erstaunlich gut. Kaum jemand nervte ihn und wenn, dann ging es tatsächlich nur um irgendwelchen bürokratischen Kleinkram. Auch Günter sah er den ganzen restlichen Tag nicht mehr. So ging er dann am Abend auch ohne Essen früh ins Bett, um noch etwas Schlaf nachzuholen.

Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war ihm unglaublich heiß und seine Brust fühlte sich an, als läge ein schweres Gewicht darauf. Er öffnete die Augen und sah nur einen lavendelfarbenen Schopf vor sich. Er stöhnte auf und hob dann seinen linken Arm an seine Schläfe. „Günter! Hey, wach auf!" Er rüttelte ihn an der Schulter und versuchte, ihn weg zu schieben, was sich aber als aussichtsloses Unterfangen herausstellte. Günter schmiegte sich dadurch nur noch mehr an ihn. Gwendal versuchte sich unter ihm herauszuwinden, was aber auch scheiterte. So blieb er dann liegen und starrte an die Decke, während er darauf wartete, dass Günter aufwachte. Eine geschlagene halbe Stunde musste er noch warten, bis Günter ihm den Kopf zuwandte und ihn aus verschlafenen Augen ansah. Als er ihn erkannte, lächelte er glücklich und kuschelte sich an ihn. „Guten Morgen!" „Morgen." „Hast du gut geschlafen?" „Was tust du hier?" „Sei nicht so ein Spielverderber!" „Günter! Du liegst NACKT in meinem Bett! Was soll ich bitte davon halten, hmm?" Günter stützte seinen Kopf auf seine Hand und fuhr ihm dann über die Brust. „Ich hatte Sehnsucht nach dir!" „Was zur Hölle soll das bedeuten?" „Na das, was ich gesagt habe!" „Wie kommst du da nur so plötzlich drauf?" „Ich hab dich gern! Brauche ich einen anderen Grund?" Er lächelte weiter und küsste Gwendal auf die Wange. „Du bist nackt! Warum?" „Ich schlafe immer nackt!" Günter bewegte sich etwas und legte dann sein Bein über Gwendals Unterkörper, wobei er auch dessen Glied streifte. Gwendal keuchte auf. „Gefällt dir das?" Günter grinste und ließ eine Hand dorthin wandern. „Günter! Hör sofort auf damit, sonst…!" „Sonst was?" Er legte seine Hand um das Glied und begann es langsam zu massieren. „Sonst nichts. Hmm… Hör einfach auf!" „Aber es gefällt dir offensichtlich!" Gwendal merkte, wie er unter Günters Fürsorge wieder zu neuem Leben erwachte. Er unterdrückte ein Stöhnen und versuchte vergeblich, Günter davon abzuhalten. Günter küsste seinen Hals und noch ehe Gwendal es sich versah, hatte er selbst Günters Kopf gepackt, ihn zu sich hochgezogen und ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss aufgedrückt. Er strich mit der Zunge über seine Lippen und drängte sich forsch dazwischen. Nur allzu gern öffnete Günter seine eigenen, um Gwendal einzulassen. Dieser erforschte gründlich, was sich ihm bot, obwohl er das Gefühl hatte, dass es nicht das erste Mal war, dass er dies tat. Er rollte sich schließlich mit Günter herum, so dass er nun oben war. „Na schön. Du hast gewonnen. Aber das ist das letzte Mal!" Günter drängte ihm seinen Unterkörper entgegen und legte seine Arme um Gwendals Hals. „Du redest zu viel!" Gekonnt schlang er seine Beine um Gwendals Hüfte. Spürte das erigierte Glied an seinem Unterleib. „Heute sind wir aber schnell. Soll ich dich nicht vorher noch ein wenig lecken?", fragte er mit rauchiger Stimme, was Gwendal irgendwie scharf machte. „Na, komm schon, Tiger! Nimm mich endlich!" „Ist das nicht ein wenig gefährlich?" „Nein. Mach einfach!" Gwendal sah ihn misstrauisch an, befeuchtete einen Finger und schob ihn zwischen Günters Hinterbacken. Wie erwartet war es trocken dort hinten. „Ich will dir nicht wehtun!" „Das wirst du auch nicht! Vertrau mir!" Gwendal schob seinen Finger schließlich in Günter Anus und stoppte kurz, als Günter vor Schmerz aufkeuchte. „Hör nicht auf!", raunte er. Gwendal drückte ihn weiter hinein und begann ihn schließlich hin- und herzubewegen. „Du bist so eng", murmelte er und stöhnte auf, als Günter sich seinem Finger entgegendrückte. Kurz darauf zog er sich aus Günter zurück. Er konnte nicht länger warten. Gekonnt drückte er Günters Oberschenkel auseinander und platzierte sich dazwischen. Er führte sein Glied ganz nah heran, wobei ihm Günter ungeduldig zusah. „Jetzt mach endlich! In der vorletzten Nacht hast du dich auch nicht so geziert!" Gwendal blickte Günter an und plötzlich war die Lust wie verflogen. Er ließ sich wie ein nasser Sack neben Günter fallen. „Ich kann das so nicht. Ich würde dir wehtun! Gott weiß, was ich beim letzten Mal angestellt habe!" Günter drehte sich auf die Seite, stützte seinen Kopf in seine Hand und sah Gwendal böse an. „Leider weiß ich das nicht mehr so genau, aber du hast nicht so rumgeheult und hast dich wie ein Mann benommen!" Er beugte sich über ihn und versuchte ihn durch einen Kuss wieder zu entfachen. Gwendal war selbst erstaunt, dass das offensichtlich schon ausreichte, um ihn anzuheizen. Er ließ es zu, dass Günter seinen Körper ebenfalls mit Küssen bedeckte und ihn genüsslich ableckte. Als er sein Glied in den Mund nahm, keuchte er laut auf. „So groß hatte ich ihn gar nicht in Erinnerung.", meinte Günter grinsend, während er ihn mit der Hand bearbeitete. Gwendal, unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, stöhnte und krallte seine Hände ins Bettlaken. Günter liebkoste ihn wieder mit der Zunge und entlockte ihm ein Stöhnen nach dem anderen. „Soll ich aufhören?", fragte er heiser. Gwendal gab ein gequältes Stöhnen von sich. „Bloß nicht!" Glücklich lächelnd setzte Günter sein Werk fort. Wenige Minuten später hielt es Gwendal dann nicht mehr aus. Er packte Günter an den Schultern und drückte ihn nach oben. „Ich will dich – jetzt!" Günter seinerseits kam dieser Aufforderung nur zu gerne nach. Er hockte sich über Gwendal und nahm ihn langsam in sich auf. Sein Gesicht verzog sich leicht vor Schmerz, doch als er ihn schließlich ganz in sich hatte, lächelte er ihn selig an. Ein paar Schweißtropfen bedeckten seine Stirn, doch er entspannte sich langsam. Gwendal streckte ihm seine Hände als Stütze entgegen, die er auch dankend annahm. „Aah… das fühlt sich gut an…", keuchte Günter, als er sich langsam zu bewegen begann. Gwendal stöhnte, war er doch fast schon über den Punkt hinaus, an dem er sich noch zurückhalten konnte. Er betrachtete Günter aus halbgeöffneten Augen und war überrascht, wie sexy dieser plötzlich auf ihn wirkte. „Das ah… find ich auch!", raunte er. Günters Bewegungen wurden schneller und schon bald fanden sich beide in einem Sinne raubenden Rhythmus wieder, der sie beide nicht mehr klar denken ließ. Als Günter kam, ließ Gwendal ihn von seiner Hüfte steigen und sich hinlegen. Er kniete sich zwischen seine Beine und drang in ihn ein, während er Günters noch halbsteifes Glied massierte. „Aaah, Gwendal! Mehr!" Er drängte sich ihm entgegen, während Gwendal dann von ihm abließ und tief in ihn stieß. Er stützte sich neben Günters Schultern ab und küsste ihn gierig, während er ihn hart zu stoßen begann. Günter stöhnte wild und klammerte sich an ihn. Schon bald kam er ein zweites Mal und Gwendal ließ seinen Säften ebenfalls freien Lauf. Erschöpft sank er Günter in die Arme, der ihm sanft durchs Haar strich. „Und? Wie war's?" Gwendal grummelte ein „Besser als ich dachte" und vergrub seinen Kopf in Günters Halsbeuge. „Aber das darf sich nicht wiederholen!" „Warum nicht?", fragte Günter leicht enttäuscht. Er hatte gedacht, Gwendal würde für ihn mehr fühlen, als nur bloße Freundschaft. Konnte er sich so getäuscht haben? „Es ist besser so! Für uns beide!" Günter stieß ihn von sich und sah ihn böse an. „Woher willst du das wissen? Ich untersage dir, über meine Gefühle urteilen zu wollen!" Gwendal blieb auf dem Rücken liegen und bedeckte seine Augen mit der Hand. Günter stieg aus dem Bett und griff sich seine Kleidung, die er so schnell wie möglich anzog. Gwendal beobachtete ihn dabei. „Mach dich bitte nicht lächerlich, Günter! Du hast doch nicht erwartet, dass zwischen uns noch mehr läuft, oder?" Günter warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu. „Nach der letzten Nacht hatte ich das schon gehofft. Du warst so lieb und…" „Und was?" „Und du hast gesagt, dass du nie mehr ohne mich sein kannst!" „Du erinnerst dich also doch?" „Ja! Aber ich dachte, das hier würde dein Gedächtnis auffrischen, deswegen hab ich's nicht zugegeben." „Du hast mich absichtlich in dem Glauben gelassen, du würdest dich nicht erinnern, um mit mir zu schlafen? Das ist schäbig!", erwiderte Gwendal wütend. Er bedeckte seine Blöße mit der Decke. „Dann ist es das! Aber du brauchst gar nicht so unschuldig zu tun! Es hat dir gefallen, was wir getan haben!" „Ja, das hat es. Trotzdem kannst du nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich deswegen Gefühle wie Liebe für dich entwickle. Ich war scharf auf dich, ja. Aber mehr auch nicht." Günter stürmte ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Zimmer. Gwendal ließ sich zurücksinken. Obwohl er es hatte vermeiden wollen, zog sich seine Brust zusammen. Er schob diese Gefühlsregung auf die immer noch nachklingende Erregung. Ein paar Minuten später ging er duschen und wusch sich den Schweiß vom Körper. Ein flaues Gefühl hatte er aber trotzdem die ganze Zeit im Magen.

Nach dem Frühstück beschloss er, einen Rundgang durchs Schloss zu machen, ehe er sich seinen Schreibtischarbeiten widmete. Dabei sah er auch aus einiger Entfernung Günter und Yuri beim Unterricht im Garten. Er merkte, wie sein Herz bei diesem Anblick einen kleinen freudigen Hüpfer machte. Das jedoch ignorierend beobachtete er sie noch eine Weile und ging dann weiter. Dabei lief er Konrad in die Arme. Dieser hatte ihn kurz stehen bleiben sehen und war dann schnurstracks auf ihn zugekommen. Er hatte natürlich bemerkt, dass Gwendal die beiden beobachtet hatte und grinste ihn an, sagte aber nichts. „Gut, dass ich dich treffe. Ich wollte nur Bescheid geben, dass ich und Yozaku uns auf eine geheime Mission aufmachen. Meinen Bericht erhältst du dann in einer oder zwei Wochen. Gwendal nickte knapp. Ja, ‚geheime Mission'. Sicher. Es hatte sich sogar inzwischen bis zu ihm durchgesprochen, dass die zwei mehr als nur Kampfgefährten waren. Vielleicht war die offensichtlich mehr oder weniger offizielle Homosexualität seiner Brüder ein Grund dafür, warum er Günter nicht näher an sich ranließ. Wer sollte denn so seiner Mutter Enkel schenken? Wenn er es nicht tat, würde ihre Familie sicher bald aussterben. Das versuchte er sich zumindest einzureden, um nicht an Günter denken zu müssen. In Wahrheit war aber der Sex mit ihm das Beste gewesen, was er je erlebt hatte und er bezweifelte, dass eine Frau ihm jemals das Wasser reichen konnte. Hinzu kam auch noch, dass er in Beziehungen zu Frauen nicht besonders erfahren war und sie irgendwie Angst vor ihm zu haben schienen. Manchmal fragte er sich, warum. Er war doch nicht anders, als andere Männer. Gut, er war nicht so extrovertiert wie Yozaku und auch Konrad und Wolfram hatten mehr von einem charmanten Kerl, aber nur weil er manchmal ein wenig grimmig erschien, war er doch noch lange kein schlechter Mensch. Günter sah das ja jedenfalls ebenso. Bei dem Gedanken an ihn zog sich sein Magen wieder zusammen. Er raufte sich die Haare und zwang sich, an seine Pflichten zu denken. Aber das war leichter gesagt als getan. Er sah Günter zwar den ganzen Tag nicht, aber wenn er einen Bericht von ihm zwischen die Finger bekam, musste er unweigerlich wieder an seine nackte Haut und seinen Gesichtsausdruck denken, als er gekommen war.

Das Mittagessen ließ er aus und widmete sich stattdessen seinem Hobby – dem Stricken. Keine zwei Stunden später jedoch klopfte es an der Tür. Er seufzte und ließ den ungebetenen Gast dann eintreten. Er war nicht wirklich überrascht, als er Günter hereinkommen sah, der aber eine dampfende Schüssel auf einem Tablett herein trug. „Was ist das?", fragte er ihn argwöhnisch. „Das ist dein Mittagessen!" „Ich habe keinen Hunger", erwiderte er knapp und hoffte, Günter würde gehen und sein Magen nicht im falschen Moment anfangen zu knurren. „Das glaube ich dir nicht", meinte Günter dann nur und stellte das Tablett vor Gwendal auf dem Tisch ab. „Aber..." Genau in diesem Moment entschloss sich sein Magen dazu zu rebellieren und Günter Recht zu geben, indem er laut knurrte. „Siehst du! Du hast Hunger! Also, iss! Wegen unseres kleinen Streites musst du doch nicht gleich das Essen boykottieren!" „Kleiner Streit? Das war ja wohl ein wenig mehr, oder?" Günter schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum bist du nur auf einmal so abweisend? Ich wollte dir nur eine kleine Freude machen." Gwendal seufzte. „Danke. Aber ich fände es besser, wenn wir uns erst mal eine Weile aus dem Weg gehen würden. Ich würde dir andernfalls sicher nur wehtun." Günter sah ihn gleichmütig an. „Und ich finde, dass du ein wenig zu hart mit dir ins Gericht gehst! Warum lässt du es nicht auf dich zukommen? Wovor hast du Angst?" „Ich habe keine Angst! Ich will nur nicht, dass du dir falsche Hoffnungen machst!" Günter trat ans Fenster. „Dazu ist es schon längst zu spät", meinte er nur, während er gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster starrte. „Was soll das heißen?" Günter seufzte, drehte sich dann zu Gwendal um und antwortete: „Ich liebe dich, Gwendal! Schon seit langer langer Zeit! Ich habe mich nur nie getraut, es dir zu sagen. Aber jetzt konnte ich nicht länger warten! Immerhin haben wir schon miteinander geschlafen!" Er senkte den Blick. „Ich weiß, dass das keine Rechtfertigung ist, aber ich hatte Angst, dass du nie mehr mit mir sprechen würdest, wenn ich es dir sage." Gwendal sah Günter lange schweigend an. Äußerlich mochte er ruhig wirken, aber innerlich tobte ein Sturm von widersprüchlichen Gefühlen. Wenn er logisch darüber nachdachte, konnte er sich manches Verhalten von Günter sogar erklären. Dieser traurige Blick in seine Richtung, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte. Dieses liebevolle Lächeln, das er dem heika zukommen ließ, das aber mit einem Seitenblick auch immer auf ihn gerichtet war. Viele kleine Gesten, die unter diesem Gesichtspunkt plötzlich nicht mehr seltsam wirkten. Warum hatte er das nur nie bemerkt? War er wirklich so blind gewesen? Oder hatte er es nicht wahrhaben wollen?

Er stand auf und räusperte sich kurz. Ging dann an Günter vorbei zu dem Regal, auf dem seine Stofftiere lagen. „Das erklärt einiges", meinte er dann leise. „Trotzdem: Ich möchte dich eine Weile nicht sehen. Ich muss das erst mal verarbeiten."

Günter blickte ihn traurig an. „Siehst du denn gar keine Chance für uns?" Gwendal erwiderte seinen Blick. Er seufzte und schloss die Augen. „Günter, ich kann dir darauf jetzt keine Antwort geben. Dafür ist das alles viel zu frisch!" Günter kam langsam auf ihn zu: „Lass dir bitte nicht zu lange Zeit." Er wandte sich dann ab und verschwand. Danach sah Gwendal ihn einige Tage nicht mehr. Und wenn, dann unterrichtete Günter gerade den heika. Ganz konnten sie es schließlich nicht vermeiden, sich über den Weg zu laufen.

Einige Wochen nach dem ‚Zwischenfall' war geplant, eine kleine Feier abzuhalten, da Yuri ihre Welt wieder verlassen wollte. Wolfram war deswegen mehr als enttäuscht, was er auch durch einige Tobsuchtsanfälle eindrucksvoll zum Ausdruck brachte. Doch alles Maulen half nichts. Yuri hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen. Gwendal bekam aufgetragen, sich um die Organisation der Speisen und Getränke zu kümmern und ihm wurde dafür Günter an die Seite gestellt. Konrads gehässiges Grinsen hatte er noch sehr gut in Erinnerung. Gerade saß er über ein paar Bestellungen, als Günter mit einem Tablett, auf dem zwei Tassen standen, hereinkam. „Kleine Stärkung", meinte er zaghaft lächelnd. Gwendal nickte. Er war froh, dass Günter sich zurückhielt. Er hatte bisher immer noch keine Antwort gefunden, aber er wusste, dass er Günter nicht mehr lange im Unklaren lassen konnte, auch wenn das für diesen schmerzhaft werden mochte. Er blickte ihn kurz an. Warum konnte er sich nicht einfach überwinden und ihm sagen, dass er ihn nicht so liebte, wie dieser ihn? Er mochte ihn als Freund, aber nicht als Geliebten, als die eine Person, mit der er sein Leben für den Rest seines Lebens teilen wollte. Der Gedanke, Günter eine Abfuhr zu erteilen, schmerzte in seiner Brust, weswegen er auch jetzt wieder beharrlich schwieg. „Der Bote wartet schon darauf, die Bestellungen zu verteilen. Bist du damit fertig?" Gwendal nickte wieder, warf noch einen letzten, prüfenden Blick darauf und gab sie dann Günter. Dieser nickte, verbeugte sich leicht und gab sie dann dem Boten, der anscheinend schon vor der Tür gewartet hatte.

Kurz darauf verabschiedete sich auch Günter und ließ Gwendal wieder mit seinen Gedanken allein.

Ein paar Tage später war es dann endlich so weit. Die große Abschiedsfeier fand statt. Alle waren traurig, dass Yuri ging, aber er versprach, bald wieder da zu sein. Wolfram klebte den ganzen Abend über an seiner Seite und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Aber wie Gwendal aus zuverlässiger Quelle – Konrad – wusste, waren die beiden inzwischen in ihrer Beziehung doch einen erheblichen Schritt vorwärts gekommen. Wie es aussah, hatte sich Wolfram ein Herz gefasst und Yuri seine wahren Gefühle gestanden. Konrad hatte ihn beim Erzählen seltsam angesehen und Gwendal wusste, dass er am liebsten gefragt hätte, wies denn lief, aber genauso gut wusste er auch, dass er keine Antwort bekommen hätte.

Gwendal saß zusammen mit seiner Mutter und Konrad etwas abseits. Beide redeten andauernd auf ihn ein, er solle Günter eine Chance geben. Warum sahen das alle anderen so, nur er nicht? Er blickte zu Günter hinüber, der sich mit Yozaku unterhielt. Als Yozaku seines Blickes gewahr wurde, grinste er dämlich, rückte ein Stück näher an Günter heran und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter. Flirteten die beiden da etwa gerade? Günter lächelte doch! Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Beiläufig meinte er dann zu Konrad: „Dein Untergebener geht in seiner Rolle als Frau wohl richtig auf, was?" Konrad folgte seinem Blick. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast. Lass die beiden doch. Wenn sie Spaß dabei haben." Gwendal sah ihn misstrauisch an. Und dann blickte er zu Günter und Yozaku und traute seinen Augen nicht, als die beiden Arm in Arm in den Garten verschwanden. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, ließ sich aber sonst nichts anmerken. Cecilie hatte sich inzwischen zu ihrem Jüngsten und dessen Verlobten gesellt und umarmte diesen stürmisch. „Bist du etwa eifersüchtig, großer Bruder?", fragte Konrad unschuldig. „Quatsch!", dementierte Gwendal sofort. „Scheint dich aber doch zu beschäftigen, was die beiden da treiben, hmm?" „Warum sollte es?" „Weil dein Blick stur auf die Tür gerichtet ist, durch die sie gerade verschwunden sind", antwortete Konrad und grinste wieder. „Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig", sagte Gwendal dann mehr zu sich, als zu seinem Bruder. „Und sollte dich das nicht mehr beschäftigen?" „Warum?" Gwendal sah ihn nun irritiert an. „Aber ich dachte, ihr wärt...?" „Wir wären ein Paar?" Konrad lachte. „Das ist doch schon ewig her! Nein, Yozaku kann tun und lassen, was er will." Damit nahm er wieder einen Schluck aus seinem Weinglas und hielt Gwendal ebenfalls eines hin, der es auch gierig austrank. Dann stand er auf und machte sich auf, den beiden zu folgen. Im Garten brauchte er einige Minuten, bis er sie fand. Eine unerklärliche Wut stieg in ihm auf, als er die beiden in eindeutiger Haltung auf dem Boden sah. Yozaku hatte sich über Günter gebeugt. Was Gwendal aber nicht sehen konnte, war, dass Günter gar nicht wollte, was Yozaku mit ihm vorhatte. Er versuchte vergeblich, Yozakus Hand von seinem Mund zu bekommen. Aus den Augenwinkeln wurde er Gwendals Anwesenheit gewahr und versuchte, sich frei zu strampeln. „Jetzt hör schon auf. Bei Sir von Walde hast du dich sicher nicht so geziert und schneller die Beine breit gemacht!" Gwendal räusperte sich und empfand eine innere Genugtuung, als Yozaku wie von der Tarantel gestochen aufsprang. Er hatte es plötzlich sehr eilig und ließ Günter mit inzwischen geöffnetem Hemd einfach liegen. Dieser sah beschämt zur Seite und hielt sich das Hemd zu. „Warum bist du uns gefolgt?", fragte er unsicher. „Ich weiß nicht." Er trat auf Günter zu und hielt ihm eine Hand hin. „Komm. Ich helf dir auf." Er wartete, bis Günter ihm seine Hand entgegenstreckte. Dann zog er ihn hoch und in seine Arme. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er hatte das Bedürfnis, ihn fest an sich zu drücken. „Gwe...Gwendal?" Noch ehe Günter wusste, wie ihm geschah, hatte Gwendal seine Lippen in Beschlag genommen und küsste ihn zärtlich. „Lass uns noch mal von vorne anfangen, ja?" Günter nickte glücklich und umarmte Gwendal dann stürmisch. So standen sie eine Weile da, während Gwendal Günter durchs Haar strich und ihn lächelnd betrachtete. „Dein Lächeln ist wunderschön", meinte dieser dann und küsste ihn wieder. „Ich liebe dich", wisperte er ihm ins Ohr. Gwendal nickte. „Ich dich auch." Gemeinsam kehrten sie daraufhin ins Schloss zurück und schlichen sich auf Gwendals Zimmer.

+ Ende +


End file.
